The present invention relates generally to devices for counting rounds of ammunition in a linked tube carrier, and more particularly to a portable, manually operated ammunition counter which is characterized by ease of operation and which may be operated remote from conventional sources of power.
Critical weapon staging area functions include maintenance of accurate counts of ammunition stored and ready for loading into weapon systems and downloaded from weapon systems and returned to storage. Counting rounds carried in flexible ammunition belts can be particularly difficult and time consuming because of the weight and unwieldiness of the belts. Presently used systems for counting belted ammunition are generally electrically powered and require several persons to operate.
The invention eliminates or substantially reduces in critical importance problems with conventional systems by providing a portable, manually operated ammunition counter for accurately counting belted rounds of ammunition. The invention is light in weight and requires no external source of power. The counter is attachable directly to standard ammunition cans and carries an ammunition belt over a feed paddle wheel past a mechanical counter by the action of a manually operated crank handle.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a portable counter for rounds of belted ammunition.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a manually operated ammunition counter requiring no external source of power.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as a detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.